Haunting Me
by Sailor Kismet
Summary: AU,Outers: Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna along with an Original Character. It's nearing Halloween and Michiru can't wait until her college's Annual Halloween Dance but Georganna(OC) sees a guy no one else has seen and senses a prescence no one&65279; else


**Sailor Kismet **

October 28, 2004

Halloween Fanfic

**Sailormoon, Outers, Original character, AU**

**Warning:** Characters are probably** OOC**. This is my first Fanfic. At least the first complete one I ever put on the Web.

**Summary:** AU, Outers:Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna along with an Original Character. It's nearing Halloween and Michiru can't wait until her college's Annual Halloween Dance but Georganna sees a guy no one else has ever seen and senses a prescence no one else can. Destiny will play a factor. Will everyone have a good time at the dance? Or will the college end up becoming a place of bad memories?

**Dedication:** To my Grandma whose birthday was on the 28th!

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim to **Sailormoon** or any of it's characters. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru belong to **Naoko Takeuchi**. I don't own **Clamp Campus Detectives** either or any of it's characters meaning Suoh Takamura belongs to** Clamp** and not I.(Sad but true) But I do own Georganna La Destin. (Yay for me) She is my original character. I got the title from another fanfic by one of my favorite Rurouni Kenshin fanfic writers, JouChan13.(I hope she doesn't get mad.) I didn't steal her storyline but her title seemed to fit my story.(JouChan13 if you're reading this and you want me to change it I will.) Her story is way better than mine and you all should go read it. If anyone can think of a better name please leave your suggestion in a review.

"_**Haunting Me"**_

It was Friday. The crisp, October breeze ruffled Georganna's naturally turquoise tinted hair as she walked from one school building to the next, relishing the cool air. Fall was one of herfavorite seasons. She loved the multi-colored, crunchy falling leaves since she was a child. Shewent into the building and walked up the stairs to her last class. She made it before the secondbell and sat at the back of her class next to her cousin Michiru.

"Anna! You're going to the Annual 2004 Halloween Dance tomorrow night right?," Michiru asked. "I don't know Chiru. I don't fit in at places like that. Besides, I don't even have anything to wear" "Oh, come on Anna! I'll get Trista to make our costumes. It'll be fun!" "Quiet back there!," yelled the professor. "So will you go?," whispered Michiru. Please." "All right. I'll go. But you better not try to set me up with some guy," said Georganna reluctantly. "Oh, the thought never crossed my mind," answered Michiru while crossing her fingers around her back. "Mmhmm, ri-ight," replied Georganna.

Right when Georganna turned toward the teacher she felt someone's gaze on her. She turned to her left and was greeted by a pair of gold, stunning eyes on her. It was a handsome boy standing near the window. Someone she had never ever seen before but yet looked familiar with tiger-like eyes and azure hair. Those eyes paralyzed her. They were beautiful, penetrating, and a little creepy. It was as if those eyes could see into her, know all about her, know things that even she didn't know. (Brring). The shrill ring of the dismissal bell woke her from her musings. "Anna what happened? You look like you're in a daze,"asked Michiru worriedly. Anna?" Georganna looked around for the mysterious guy but discovered he was long gone.

So Anna, what happened to you near the end of class?," Michiru asked. "Nothing,"Georganna replied. "Well that was a whole lot of "nothing" that made you stare into space like that or is zoning out usual for you?,"retorted Michiru. "Har Har," Anna said sarcastically. Lets just get to our dorms in one piece okay?" "Okay," replied Michiru.

After several minutes of walking. "Umm Chiru? Have you ever seen a guy with gold eyes and blue hair?" "No. Never," said Michiru while shaking her head. "Not in any of our classes?," asked Anna. "No. Why?" "Nothing," said Anna despondently.

As they walked to he dorm building a feeling of being watched overcame Georganna. She looked around but saw no one. "Anna why are you looking around for?" "Don't you feel it? It feels as if someone is watching us." Michiru listened but sensed no one. "No. I don't sense anything. It must be your imagination." "Yeah, I guess so," Anna said distractedly while staring at some point among the trees. Let's hurry to the dorms." Anna was extremely relieved when they arrived at their room.

"Hi Michiru, Anna! How were classes?,"asked their roommate and friend Setsuna. Setsuna is an excellent seamstress and was only a little older than the rest of them. She also happened to be Georganna's cousin."Boring. As usual," replied an outside voice. "I didn't ask you Haruka," retorted Setsuna to another fellow roommate and friend. "Well, you should have," muttered Haruka."Now stop it you two," Michiru scolded. Trista we have a favor to ask." "Okay, what?," inquired Trista. "Can you make us some costumes for the dance?," pleaded Michiru "On such short notice?," replied Trista "I know, I know Suna but will you do it anyway?," asked Anna. "No need. I knew you would ask me eventually so I already made some costumes for all of you to choose from." "Really! Thanks Setsuna," retorted Michiru "No problem. Just next time try to ask me ahead of time...before the clothes are needed." "All Right!! Let's pick our perfect costumes. Don't forget that all of us must go together!," shouted Michiru.

The next day passed like a blur. Everyone in school was excited and was talking about the upcoming dance to be held later the same day. But Anna couldn't help harboring feelings of unease, doubt, and foreboding.

"Come on Anna we wanna see your costume!,"said Setsuna in her mad scientist costume. She looked real authentic with her custom lab coat and her naturally green hair and garnet eyes. "Yeah, we won't laugh.....much! Ha Ha Ha-Ow!," cried Haruka in the black leather of her biker chick costume as a brush that was thrown from the bathroom hit her square on the top of her head. "I heard that! You better NOT laugh!," yelled Anna from the bathroom. "All Right Already!," said Haruka with tears in her green eyes while rubbing her blonde head. Just come out!" "Okay."

A creak was heard as the bathroom door opened and a timid Anna stepped out. Dainty feet encompassed by light blue silk moccasin-like shoes followed up by a lithe body shrouded in a frilly turquoise and light blue colored nightgown-like dress. Her hair was loose and cascaded down her shoulders. Body glitter was sprinkled on her face, neck and arms while light blue eyeshadow and pink lip gloss adorned her aqua eyes and luscious lips. She looked radiant. "So how do you like my work?," asked Michiru who emerged out of the bathroom behind Anna in a princess gown of teal and white with makeup case in hand. "Wow," replied Haruka. But what is she supposed to be?" "Yeah, what is she supposed to be?," asked Michiru as she turned toward Setsuna. "She's a naiad" answered Setsuna. "A water deity? Why didn't I pick that costume?!," whined Michiru.

The party was held outside in the school football field. There were jack-o-lanterns for decorations besides streamers. The grass was painted different eerie Halloween colors that glowed in the dark and also sprinkled with Halloween glitter. There were many tables with food and activities were going on everywhere. Everyone, including the teachers, wore costumes and many of them had masks to hide their identities since there was a contest to guess who was in what particular costume.

When Anna and the gang reached the field Michiru was still pouting until she spotted all the cute guys in their costumes. "Oh. See you later guys." She said with a flip of her wavy turquoise hair and a seductive glint in her deep blue eyes. A hand reached out and grabbed her before she could run off. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere without me. There could be a bunch of creeps under those masks," growled the overprotective Haruka. "Okay, then let's go!," announced Michiru as she dragged Haruka along. "Wait a minute you promised you wouldn't leave me to go hang out with boys!," protested an anxious Anna. "No I didn't! I said I wouldn't set you up with anyone. Have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do!," said a very happy Michiru already half way across the field. "Wait!!..Oh, well. At least I still have you Suna... Suna?" She looked to find Setsuna long gone.

Anna sighed and sat down on one of the bleachers. She looked up at the stars and wondered if that mysterious boy from class was there. She had several strange dreams with him in them ever since yesterday. Anna also reluctantly thought about whoever it was who followed her after school to her dorm. She knew that what she sensed was real for all during the day as she went from class to class she felt it again. Whoever that person was she didn't ever want to meet.

She got weird vibes from that presence.

Anna looked across the field and watched as her friends had fun. They were playing a slow dance and about everyone was dancing, except her. She didn't notice the many hot guys staring at her. Dying to ask her who she was and would she like to dance. For some inexplicable reason, though none were shy, not one of them went over to her. She started resenting ever agreeing to come when as if in slow motion her eyes swept the room and collided with amber eyes not quite hidden underneath a mask.

It was the boy she saw from class. He stared straight at her, his eyes beckoning her, and then he started drifting away through the crowd.. As if in a trance she left her seat and began to weave through the labyrinth of dancers in pursuit of the masked man deaf to the calls of her friends. "Anna! Where are you going!?" Soon the crowd and the buildings were far away as Anna followed the man near the forest a little off campus. There he stopped and turned around as if he knew she would be following him. At his sudden gaze Anna froze and he walked up to her and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Inside Anna wondered why she was doing this, why she didn't feel like herself, why she was letting him get so close. Even though the boy was beautiful there was something off about him that kind of frightened her. Besides the fact that it seemed like no one else saw him before but her. He brushed her hair her away from her face as he laid a kiss near her ear and whispered "I've finally found you my love. At last, after all these years." With his words Anna awoke from the spell and dazedly asked "What?" He replied, "My dear Mei. We are together again as I promised." "I-I'm sorry. But I think you've made a mistake and got me confused with someone else," she stammered. "No, there's been no mistake, "he chuckled as he brushed aside her hair. I've been watching you." She gasped. "So it was you I've been sensing," she whispered. "Yes. I've found you my love and this time we'll never part again." "No!" Anna screamed as she backed away from his grasp and ran back to the campus and to her dorm.

She made it safely to her room but was shaking with fright. It took her awhile before she was calm. Though still distraught she decided to go to bed. She thought 'This can't be happening." Everything the boy had said was so confusing. 'Who is he,' she thought and 'why is he after me?' Her thoughts just made her more frustrated and prevented her from going to sleep so she decided to go to the campus pool. A few laps would clear her mind and soothe her nerves plus no one would be there to disturb her.

Anna changed into her aquamarine bathing suit and went downstairs to the pool. She swam until she was tired and all she could think of was relief in her soft comfy bed. She climbed upstairs and passed the Memorial Room. This room housed pictures dedicated to people who had died during a terrible accident at the school. She was compelled to the door and stepped in. It was dark and cold. She trailed her fingers against the protective glass and scanned the dust covered photographs inside...then stopped dead. There, in one of the pictures dated 1950, was her mystery man. His name was Suoh Takamura and right beside him with a smile on her face was a girl named Mei, a girl who looked exactly like Anna!

At that very moment the spirit, Suoh, appeared out of thin air. "It is time, my love, for us to go." "No! You're making a mistake. Leave me alone!," she shouted as she ran for her life. "No! I'll never let you go!," declared Suoh. Anna ran to the first escape route in view, the stairs. Suoh was close in pursuit but she out ran him and made it down the stairs and to the end of the stairwell. When she reached her destination relief washed over her. 'I'm going to get away,' she thought. But when she opened the door there he was before her. She abruptly let out a scream and fainted.

After that day no one has seen nor heard from Georganna Le Destin. Her things stay perfectly as they were when she left them, untouched in her room that now no one occupies. Sometimes though, in the middle of the night, you can hear someone thundering down the girl's dormitory steps or in the Memorial Room, you can hear a young girl crying while a male voice is whispers assurances.

So how was it? It sucked didn't it? Oh well I tried. Please review me and tell me what you think of it or what I should change. I'd appreciate it. Thank You.


End file.
